


Sunkissed.

by BGee93



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Asks [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Awkward Flirting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Freckles, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Relationship, Third Years, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kagehina day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kageyama has a ridiculous obsession for Hinata's freckles.Tumblr ask box request. Meant for KageHina day.





	Sunkissed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tumblr-Anon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Tumblr-Anon).



Freckle.  
Freck· _le_  
**noun**  
_plural noun_ : freckles  
a small patch of light brown color on the skin, often becoming more pronounced through exposure to the sun.  
_synonyms:_  
speckle, fleck, dot, spot, mole, blotch, macula  
"the sun brings out the freckles on his face"  
**verb**  
_3rd person present_ : freckles  
cover or become covered with freckles.  
"skin that freckles easily"

Kageyama isn’t sure why he first looked up the definition of freckles. But he does know that it has everything to do with the dumbass, bright haired idiot he calls a partner. He also knows that his desire to look up the definition stems from his discovery that said bright haired dumbass turned out to actually have freckles. 

They’ve known each other a long time, both now third years in high school. But it wasn’t until an accidental collide during practice earlier that day that Kageyama noticed the soft splatters of light brown along the bridge and side of Hinata’s nose. He’s seen freckles before. They were usually dark in color, easily noticeable, and were usually spread out along someone’s arms or cheeks. Hinata’s were different though. Spread out along the small area of his nose, just barely touching where his cheeks began, and they were so light in color.

When they’d run into each other that day Kageyama got an up close and personal view of them for the first time. Hinata landed on top of him, sprawled across his chest, leaning up on an elbow with his eyes screwed shut in pain. Their faces mere inches apart and Kageyama’s eyes zoned in on the nose suddenly in his direct line of sight. The dusting of off color on Hinata’s pale skin looked like dirt ot him at first. 

In fact, Kageyama had convinced himself it was dirt until he was at home that night, lightly tossing a volleyball up in the air over and over again as he laid on his bed. His mind kept drifting to the moment of Hinata being so close. Of Hinata laying on top of him and the sudden idea that the dirt was actually freckles hit him like a smack on the face, well actually that was his ball but Kageyama feels that was just the universe trying to be funny. His hands stuttered their actions and the volleyball came down hard and fast, smashing into his face and bloodying his nose as a hiss fell from his mouth.

Awhile later when he’d cleaned himself up, and changed the blanket he’d bled on, Kageyama found himself with his laptop settled in his lap. Fingers dancing over the keyboard as he gave into the impulse to look up freckles. 

The first thing Kageyama did was look around at random images of the various styles, sizes and colors of freckles. Even finding articles of people who use makeup to give a freckle effect, some in colors like pink or blue, which just seemed odd and unnecessary. He gave up on that form of search when he found the video of someone actually getting freckles tattooed on themselves. Switching to switch to the definition instead.

The first definition he found was pretty straightforward, explaining exactly what freckles were, which is something he already knew. But then he found this site called Urban Dictionary which provided a much more in depth look into freckles. He read and reread the listen definitions from the site so many times he somehow ended up memorising them. If only schoolwork were so easy for him to remember.

_“Common Australian slang for an anus or arsehole.”_

Kageyama had laughed inwardly at that definition for weeks. Reliving the words everytime he caught a glimpse of Hinata’s brightly grinning face. Once the laughter had built up so much over the course of the day that it erupted and spilled out in the middle of class. He was scolded by the teacher for disrupting the class and had been late for practise due to being given cleanup duty. But he grinned about the whole situation for the rest of the day while he imagined Hinata’s stupid, grinning face.

As usual his smile scared the hell out of several students who caught sight of him, especially the first years on the team who tried to avoid him as much as possible that day during practise. The only ones who didn’t seem overly affected by the dark and ominous grin was Hinata, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima and Yachi.

_“Sunkisses or sunspots.”_

This fit Hinata far more than Kageyama was comfortable admitting to. At least admitting it out loud. The more time that passed the more and more he began openly staring at the other. Although he was giving into the staring only when sure no one was paying much attention to him.

Hinata truly was like the sun, always shining through no matter what seemed to be thrown his way. Sure he had moments of dimness but it never took him long to brighten and blind those around him with a smile or his surging energy.

_“Adorable little sunspots on your arm and face. The sweetest thing a guy can do is to connect your freckles with the tips of his fingers.”_

He tried that once and it did not end well. 

They were sitting on the bus, on the way home after an intense game they ended up losing despite their best efforts. Hinata had fallen asleep just a few minutes before, head lazing on Kageyama’s shoulder as a long string of drool slid from the corner of his mouth down his chin. Kageyama stared long and hard at the subtle dusting on the bridge of Hinata’s nose. A tingling in his fingertips that slowly but surely spread and built up until his whole hand felt like it was burning with white hot electricity. 

Giving into the urge, after staring so long his eyes dried and itched, he finally lifted a hand to carefully drag it across the speckles in front of him. But he’d underestimated how quick the movement was and accidentally poked Hinata right in the eye. Effectively waking up the ginger as he clasped his hands over his abused socket. The pained howling coming from Hinata woke and startled the whole bus.

In the end Hinata thought he’d poked him on purpose and he’d felt too embarrassed to admit what he was actually about to do. The rest of the ride consisted of them bickering angrily at each other.

_“Something on a pretty girl that makes her irresistible.  
Girls with freckles drive me crazy, it's just so cute.”_

Hinata is definitely a guy. But that didn't make him any less irresistible to look at lately. At least to Kageyama.

He’s been caught staring on numerous occasions, especially by Hinata himself. The short ginger would continuously throw his fists up once their eyes connected. Slowly moving to hide behind Tsukishima or Yamaguchi, whichever one happened to be closest, asking Kageyama if he wanted to fight. Kageyama had to be honest with himself now. Fighting Hinata was becoming the furthest thing he wanted to do. 

Their bickering had slowly became one sided. Hinata being the one to initiate and continue it until he slowly realizes that Kageyama isn’t joining in on their usual back and forth antics. Kageyama just couldn’t find it in himself anymore. And it was beginning to bother him because he just can’t come to a conclusion as to why or even what he wanted from Hinata. All he knew for sure was that the smallest flash of those damn freckles were beginning to do unrecognisable things to him.

_“Whoa no wonder she's beautiful, look at all those freckles!”_

He was confronted for his behavior towards Hinata around three months after first noticing the freckles that danced across Hinata’s skin. Taunting him everytime he caught even the barest glimpse of them. Unfortunately for Kageyama it was Hinata who’d decided to confront him about it directly.

Kageyama allowed the smaller teen to grasp his fist into Kageyama’s practise jersey, dragging him out of the gym towards the equipment room while everyone just stared as if it was nothing new. Which in all honestly it really wasn’t. This certainly wasn’t the first time Hinata and him had drug the other around to the room to hash it out in screams or fists and it probably wouldn’t be the last. It was all part of their odd… friendship?

If one could even call what they’ve had from day one a friendship. 

_“A pet name often given to a boyfriend who has many freckles”_

This was the one definition, the one explanation, that Kageyama just could not get out of his head. The words repeating through his head each and every time he thought about Hinata these days. Repeating the words everytime his eyes met the others when he once again got caught staring. Silently mouthing then each time his mind wandered to the day he first noticed those damn freckles. 

It was this definition that threw out all reasoning inside himself when he allowed Hinata to slam him up against the wall inside the equipment room. Offering zero resistance at all even though he could easily stop Hinata if he really wanted to. The problem being he didn’t want to stop him. The problem being those damn freckles his eyes were already glued to.

Hinata was yelling at him. Kageyama didn’t hear the words at all. He could register the sounds of them ringing in his ears but they actual words being spoken didn’t form, didn’t reach his preoccupied mind. His eyes zeroed in on the freckles that have not stopped haunting him since they became known like they were a target.

As if acting on an impulse, a need, he didn’t even know he’d been suppressing Kageyama leaned in and pressed his lips softly against the bridge of Hinata’s nose. Right where the darkest cluster of freckles lay, almost directly on top of the curved, dip between Hinata’s eyes. Pulling back after just a few fleeting seconds he looked down at Hinata’s utterly shocked face. A soft smile barely lifted the corners of his lips. Whispering out an _’I like your freckles,’_ Kageyama slid past the shocked teen and headed back to practise.


End file.
